Quebra-Cabeças
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Era uma cena ridiculamente doméstica. Mas que no final das contas, até que combinava com os dois. ShinoxKankuro - Yaoi - Fluffly


_Culpa de um certo alguém que me viciou num casal quase sem material. O resultado é que tive de criar o meu._

* * *

**Quebra-Cabeças**

Era uma cena ridiculamente doméstica. Shino nem lembrava quando tinha sido a ultima vez em que ele parara para fazer um café da manha decentemente. Geralmente, só pegava as sobras de comida do dia anterior ou alguma fruta se tivesse e já se dava por satisfeito.

Mas não hoje. Hoje estava fazendo torradas. E café, além do chá que geralmente fazia para si. Kankuro não começava o dia sem uma boa dose de café. Pelo menos não antes das oito horas. E se ele não tivesse que voltar para Suna, Shino provavelmente se aproveitaria mais da letargia natural do mestre de marionetes pela manha.

Acabou de fazer o café e encheu uma xícara roxa com uma inscrição ridícula de "100% PURE SUPER BOYFRIEND" – "esquecida casualmente" por lá numa das ultimas visitas de Kankuro – e deixou sobre a mesinha, ouvindo os passos leves de Kankuro à distância enquanto ele se aproximava do cômodo. Olhou a inscrição na caneca novamente e achou graça, embora mantivesse a expressão neutra e estoica de sempre. Tinha dito a Kankuro que aquilo só faria algum minimo de sentido se ele quem tivesse lhe presenteado mas o Jounin só deu de ombros. Talvez ele só quisesse deixar pela casa certas evidências de que o Aburame já estava muito bem comprometido, apesar da distância e de quase não se verem.

- Bom dia... - Veio a voz sonolenta do mais velho, ainda enrolado no edredom, enquanto se sentava na mesinha que Shino quase se desfizera uma vez, já que raramente fazia alguma refeição ali.

- Bom dia. - Respondeu enquanto servia para si uma xícara de chá verde.

Kankuro murmurava alguma coisa para si sobre "o clima de Konoha ser tão frio", o que era irônico já que estavam em pleno verão, mas Shino já se acostumara com o fato de que ele sentia frio até no calor do deserto. Ou talvez fosse por que ele não se preocupara em nem ao menos colocar uma blusa antes de se levantar, diferentemente do Aburame. Por mais que ele soubesse que não precisava ter tanto pudor perto do outro, sua tendencia de se esconder por trás de varias camadas de roupas era muito mais forte do que ele. Pelo menos se contera em colocar apenas uma blusa de manga comprida - deixando os óculos escuros e o capuz de lado, para variar. Isso já parecia deixar Kankuro bastante feliz.

Kankuro lhe deu um sorriso enquanto envolvia a caneca com as mãos, tentando reter o calor. Shino apenas o olhou, fazendo com que ele corasse visivelmente, já que estava sem a costumeira maquiagem, e desviasse o olhar. Ele tinha justificado que era porque Shino tinha olhos muito intensos e embora o Aburame não tivesse entendido muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso, ficou por assim mesmo.

Os dois serviram-se e passaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Você come muito pouco. - Reclamou Kankuro, finalmente despertando.

- Nossos metabolismos são diferentes. - Explicou, dando uma mordida numa torrada. - Gasto menos energia que você e raramente sinto fome pela manha.

- Quer dizer que não te cansei o suficiente ontem a noite? - Perguntou , escondendo o sorriso malicioso bebendo um gole de café.

- Eu me recuperei antes de você. Diria que você precisa de mais treinamento. - Um leve e incomum sorriso apareceu na sua face.

- Um dia eu chego no seu nível. - Disse com a boca cheia, divertido.

Era incrível como se sentia natural falando com Kankuro. Era uma das poucas pessoas com quem não se sentia... estranho. Sabia que não tinha facilidade em se comunicar e geralmente não conseguia achar um assunto com o que discutir com os outros.

Apenas seu time e Kankuro lhe faziam sentir assim hoje em dia. Nem mesmo os membros de seu clan lhe traziam tamanha familiaridade quanto antigamente. Claro, eles tinham os mesmos interesses e pensamentos que ele, mas pelo fato de terem experiencias de vida completamente diferentes, Shino se sentia mais natural com os ninjas da sua geração.

Numa das primeiras vezes em que interagira com Kankuro fora de uma missão – depois da ultima vez em que lutaram, é claro - , achara que ele e Kiba eram parecidos. Kankuro parecia do tipo falante, e um pouco mais seguro de si do que parecia recomendável. Mas aí, percebeu que ele tinha muito mais em comum consigo.

Kankuro podia sim ser mais falador que Shino (não que isso fosse difícil), mas ele sabia quando ficar em silêncio e não forçava assunto quando Shino estava num momento mais introspectivo. Os dois tinham concepções de batalha semelhantes e estratégias parecidas, de certa forma. Depois de algumas vezes saindo em missões em comum, até mesmo desenvolveram uma estratégia de equipe - infalível até o momento.

Mas talvez tudo só parecesse perfeito porque realmente estava apaixonado pelo tal ninja de Suna. E depois de quase um ano de relacionamento, se sentia muito mais seguro em falar sobre isso. Até Kankuro que se mostrara bem mais arisco e relutante em confiar no Aburame no começo, agora estava mais certo sobre o que eles tinham.

- Senti falta da sua casa. - Kankuro falou se espreguiçando.

Seus insetos zumbiam levemente. A presença de Kankuro os deixava relaxados, pois sabiam que seu hospedeiro se sentia mais feliz ao lado dele. Por isso, sempre respeitavam o espaço dos dois e não era necessário que Shino pedisse para que eles se afastassem e respeitassem o espaço pessoal de Kankuro (embora ele tivesse insistido que não se incomodava, desde que eles não decidissem atacá-lo em bandos porque isso sim era um tanto assustador).

- Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo aqui. - Shino informou, mas nas entrelinhas se referia ao fato de já ter deixado claro que não se incomodaria de dividir a casa com ele permanentemente.

- É, eu sei disso. - Disse enquanto tentava se enrolar melhor no edredom.

"_Mas eu não largaria minha vila por você."_

"_E nem eu."_

As coisas estavam bastante claras para eles desde o inicio. Ainda que o relacionamento deles já não fosse mais só um teste, algo que pudesse ser passageiro, isso não ficaria entre o caminho ninja que eles traçaram. Mas isso era normal, ser shinobi não era exatamente a linha mais romântica de trabalho. E teriam que resolver vários pequenos assuntos que foram deixados para trás – como comunicar publicamente sobre seu relacionamento. Não tinha nada a ver com vergonha ou receio, nada do tipo. Tinham certeza de que todos iam entender e receber bem a noticia, mas com tantas outras coisas na cabeça, isso parecia extremamente irrelevante. Até porque, pelas piadinhas que Kiba fazia com Kankuro e o olhar de alerta que Temari sempre lançava para Shino, todos os que realmente importavam provavelmente já sabiam e não ligavam.

E isso tudo era parte do motivo pelo qual estavam juntos. Porque nenhum cobrava nada que o outro não pudesse dar.

Os dois não acreditavam em alma gêmeas ou qualquer dessas baboseiras tradicionais românticas. Mas, uma vez, Kankuro tinha feito uma teoria de que as pessoas eram simplesmente peças de quebra-cabeça. Um dia elas simplesmente se encaixavam. Ou achavam que se encaixavam. Mas como toda peça, ela sempre tinha pelo menos outras duas que também se encaixariam, tudo dependeria de outras circunstancias para saber qual ficaria. Parecia uma teoria muito melhor para Shino, embora Kankuro estivesse meio bêbado quando a sugeriu.

Ele também tinha dito que achava que seus pais faziam partes de quebra cabeças diferentes, e que ele e os irmãos nem deveria ter nascido. Shino discordava, pois tinha certeza de que Kankuro devia ter nascido.

Afinal, faziam parte do mesmo quebra-cabeças.

- Você estava errado. - Começou do nada, sobressaltando o mestre de marionetes, que lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. - Você disse que cada peça tem mais de uma que se encaixa. Mas eu só tenho você.

Demorou um pouco para que Kankuro percebesse sobre o que ele estava falando e abriu um meio sorriso, virando o rosto para não parecer estar envergonhado.

- Tsc, você devia parar de prestar tanta atenção nas bobeiras que eu falo.

- É inevitável.

- E eu que achei que você fosse durão... Acho que você esta perdendo o jeito.

- Talvez. - Abriu um pequeno sorriso, assistindo Kankuro tentar evitar o sorriso que se formava. Por alguma razão, ele gostava de manter uma certa pose, e não gostava que as pessoas percebessem como ele era facilmente emocional.

Shino não se importava com a sua imagem, mas reservava seus melhores momentos para aquele seu namorado bobão.

* * *

_Eu achei essa fic bem... Diferente do que eu costumo escrever, não sei bem explicar... _

_Mas acho que gostei. Ou talvez tenha sido porque comecei a escrevê-la para me desestressar das provas então ela me passa uma aura positiva... Espero que isso passe para os outros também, quem sabe?_

Reviews são legais e o quadradinho tá bem pertinho de você, vai lá, não custa nada...


End file.
